Song Of Destiny
by Eternal Setsuna Meioh
Summary: This is an alternet universe fic about Serena and Darien. Serena is a singer and Darien's her body guard. What will happen? Will their love win out? Or will obstacles along the way keep them apart? Every comment helps so PLEASE R&R I do want to know what
1. Chapter 1

Title: Song of Destiny  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Author: Eternal Setsuna Meioh  
  
E-mail: eternal_guardian_of_time_setsuna@yahoo.com  
  
Author's Notes: This is an Alternet Reality Fic about Serena and Darien. E-mail me with  
any opinions that you have, I'd be glad to hear them.  
  
  
  
Bright starbursts came from all directions as she walked down towards her   
waiting black limo. Held in her hands were three golden statues shaped like   
phonographs. A smile showing her perfect white teeth graced her face as she   
walked down the red carpet. Her long blond hair was styled into a French twist   
with curls descending from the top to gently land on her pale shoulders, petite   
red roses were placed in amongst the curls. Diamond studs twinkled at they caught  
the lights from the cameras. A thin platinum chain suspending a platinum rose   
pendent whose center held a heart of diamonds, rested gently around her neck.   
Slender rhinestone straps held a column of black silk, a slit came up mid-thigh   
on her right side, carefully done in sequins and crystal beads on the front of a  
dress was a blooming red rose. Caught on her elbows was a black silk wrap, the   
edges of it were delicately beaded with a vine of roses.  
Besides her holding one of the three golden statues was a very prominent   
figure. Wrapped around her waist was his left arm as he lazily held the statue in  
his right hand. Entirely dressed in black he made a stunning figure from his snakeskin  
shoes to his silk tie. The only thing not black was the red rose he wore in the lapel  
of his jacket. Despite the darkness of the night he was wearing sunglasses, which   
concealed his face. His thick ebony hair crowning his head gave completed the image.   
He looked like a creature of the night.   
As she stopped smiling for the cameras the man beside her gently leaned his   
forehead against her temple. Black hair fell over his glasses as they continued to walk  
slowly towards the limo. Ever so gently like a butterfly he kissed her cheek. The gaze   
of her brilliant blue eyes shifted from the crowd to the mysterious figure beside her.   
Her red lips parted into a smile that was for him and him alone. The two started to walk   
towards the limo slightly faster.  
Finally after what seemed an eternity under the flash bulbs of the cameras,   
they reached the limo. The female dirty blond driver ran around the side and quickly   
opened up the door for the other two to enter. They sat down on opposite sides of the   
limo. A resounding thud was heard as the driver shut the door. Gazing out the window the   
two saw the driver run to her seat and start the car. A sigh of relief was heard from the   
two in the back as the limo pulled away from the theater.   
"Looks like we did good tonight, right Serena?" said the driver as she caught a   
glimpse of the statuettes in the rear-view mirror.  
"You bet we did Haruka," said the dramatic woman in reply as she smiled. "I'm   
sorry to have kept you out so late tonight though. We can go straight home I'm not really   
in the mood to party all night, and I think Michiru will be happy if you are home early."  
"Well why not you won three Grammy's on your first album. I would think any person   
would want to go out and flaunt it," said the dark figure as her took off his glasses to   
reveal a pair of deep sapphire blue eyes.   
"Not when I have an old bet to make good on, Darien," she said as she pushed the   
button to place the divider between the driver and passenger parts of the limo.  
Nimble fingers made quick work of his tie and unbuttoned the top button on his   
shirt. Mock innocence covered his face as he said, "What bet?"  
Serena laughed as she looked with her penetrating blue eyes at the man across   
from her. "You might be my bodyguard now Darien, but you are still my best friend," she   
said looking into his eyes. "You remember that bet, you said that if I ever won anything   
for my lousy singing you would plant one of the rose bushes you spent so much time taking   
care of, when we were younger, for me."  
"Oh yeah I remember that bet," he said as feigned recollection. Gentle laughs   
were heard as he recalled the scene between them over ten years ago…  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Lost in a small garden amidst many rose bushes was young man of 13 and sitting   
close to him on a bench was a beautiful young girl of 12. The two were laughing amongst   
each other as the young man tended to the many rose bushes. His gaze returned to the rose   
bushes. Almost staring at him from the bush was a brilliantly white rosebud. With out a   
second thought he clipped it off with his shears. Turning suddenly he looked at the young   
woman with the rose held behind his back.  
She smiled as he walked towards her with a devilish glint in his eyes. Her gaze   
was cautious as he inched towards her. Then when his face was only inches away from hers   
he quickly kissed her on the forehead and pulled the rose out from behind his back. She   
gently took the rose away from him and smelled the soft aroma that drifted from the rosebud.   
He walked away and went back to tending the rose bushes as the young girl started   
to hum the beat to a song. Then the young man said, "What's that awful noise, Serena?"  
Stopping suddenly Serena looked over at the young man as she put the white rose   
in her long blond hair. "If you don't like it, Darien, get earplugs," said Serena as   
she looked over at Darien.  
Darien stopped pruning the rose bushes and turned to look at Serena. "I bet   
that you will never win an award for your singing," said Darien.  
"You wanna bet?" said Serena as she stood up and walked over towards Darien.   
"If I do win an award for my singing you have to plant one of your rosebushes for me."  
"Deal, and if I win you have to buy me a pair of earplugs," he said looking at   
her as he held out his right hand.  
"You got yourself a deal," said Serena as she grabbed his hand and shook it.   
Sitting back down on one of the benches in the garden Serena asked, "so how are things   
going on in the flower shop?"  
Turning around to continue work on the bushes he said, "things are going all   
right. My parents say that they could be better but it's ok."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Lost in her memories of when she was young and growing up, remembering Darien   
and her always-pulling tricks on each other. Gazing out the window lost in her dream   
world Darien snapped his fingers in front of her eyes.   
"Huh?" she said as she looked over at Darien in alarm.   
Gentle laughing was heard as Darien said, "We're home."  
She looked out the window of the car and saw her mansion. Haruka got out and   
opened the door for Darien and Serena. Darien got out first and held his hand out for   
Serena. Taking his hand she pulled herself out of the limo. She looked over at Haruka   
and said, "You can go now, oh tell Michiru that I'll see her in the morning." Nodding   
as she shut the door, Haruka went back over to the driver's seat and drove the limo away.   
Serena looked over at Darien and the two walked over to the mansion entrance.   
Opening the large wooden doors of the mansion was a young woman with short blue hair.   
She was dressed in a short sleeved, knee length black dress and a white apron. She   
held the door open as Serena and Darien walked in.   
Turning to the woman Serena said "Thanks Amy. Did I get any messages while I was out?"  
Amy closed the doors to the mansion and said in a quiet voice "Yes you did. Raye,   
your agent, called and congratulated you on the Grammy's you won. She also wants you to   
call give her a call tomorrow morning. Your parents called and were also very excited,   
they want you to call them as well. The Make A Wish Foundation also called and want to   
talk with you."  
"Ok. Thank you very much Amy," said Serena. "Unless there is anything else you   
can go now."   
Amy nodded toward Serena and walked off toward the direction of her room in the   
mansion. Darien walked off towards the garden that was behind the mansion. Serena saw   
him walk off and silently followed after him. He opened a large glass door that was   
on the back of the mansion and continued to walk on. Serena watched as he continued   
to walk on, following him. He walked along a stone path that lead to the garden from   
the patio that was at the back of the mansion. Closed off with walls of hedges was the   
garden. An arch was formed for an entrance into the garden. Within the garden were two   
stone benches and between them was a fountain with water lilies growing in it. Along the   
edges of the walls of hedges were many different flowers, irises, birds of paradise,   
peonies, vivid orchids, morning glories climbing along the walls of hedge, and many other   
brilliantly colored flowers. Placed amongst the flowers were space lights that gave a   
luminescent glow to the area. He looked around the large garden and saw three vacant spaces,   
all in the corners of the garden. Sitting down on one of the benches he watched the water   
flow from the top of the fountain into the pool where the water lilies were floating. As he   
continued to watch his mind drifted off to previous memories.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
He was sitting with Serena in the garden, as they almost always were, the two of   
them just enjoying the company of one another. He was 16 now and she was 15. The time was   
soon after school ended for the day so Darien did not expect his parents at home for a few   
hours. Serena and him were laughing at what had happened to them that day at school. Darien's   
parents walked over to where the two were sitting in the garden.  
His mother came forward and said with a heavy sigh, "Darien you know that we have   
been having problems with the flower shop lately. Well, we have to close the store; we are   
not making enough money to keep it running. I am really sorry but there was nothing more that   
we could do."  
His jaw dropped as he heard this. That store had been his whole life, and now   
it was gone. As his mind was trying to absorb all of this it seemed like all of his   
body had shutoff and was no longer under his control. Stumbling backwards a few steps   
he found himself sitting on the bench besides Serena. She pulled him close to her,   
letting his head fall gently on to her shoulder, wrapping her arms tightly around him   
she whispered softly in his ear. Feeling his stuttering breaths as he tried to breath,   
she slowly moved back and forth. Slowly he moved his arms around her trying to hold on   
for something in his mind. Hearing her whispers in his ear and feeling her hand as it   
held him close to her, of all the things in the world that was what he needed the most.   
Silently his parents left the garden and the two alone. Pulling herself closer   
to him she gently lifted his head up. Bloodshot eyes looked back at her despite the   
fact that no tears were falling. The dark blue eyes just stared vacantly at her she   
held him.   
Darien straightened himself up while still holding on to Serena. His eyes   
continued to stare into hers, both of them conveying the emotions they had always   
felt in the depths of their hearts but never had the strength to let the other or   
themselves know. Ever so slowly they drew the other closer to them. Softly closing   
her eyes she felt his lips touch hers. Sensations ran rampant through her body. Minds   
and emotions collided in a frenzy as they kissed. All they could think about was this  
moment; nothing else mattered for the one brief flash. It was the most magical thing   
either of them had ever experienced. For that fleeting moment they both knew what the   
other was thinking, feeling, and sensing.   
Both of them suddenly pulled away from the other at the exact same time. They   
did not look at the other as their breaths came out heavy and stuttering. Their   
breathing slowly became normal and their thoughts began to collect. Among the many   
questions that were going through their minds at that moment, as clear as bell to   
both of them, they both felt it couldn't be. They looked into each other's eyes   
and saw the other had drawn the same conclusion. Part of them felt comfort that   
this would not be acknowledged but a greater part of them cried out in anguish.   
Holding him close to her again Serena placed her head on top of his. Tears   
ran down from Serena's eyes, unconsciously, into Darien's thick black hair, for   
the hurt she felt in her heart. Gently placing a hand on his neck she could feel   
the racing beat of his heart. With his head on her shoulder Darien stared out into   
the world he no longer seemed to know. Closing his eyes one solitary tear ran down   
his cheek for his wounded soul.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Closing his eyes as he felt her arms sliding tenderly around him, he felt the   
memories drift away. As she laid her head in his shoulder he smelt the light perfume   
she was wearing tickling his nose. Darien felt her warm breath against her neck as   
she softly exhaled. Her hands were placed over his heart, and she felt the gentle   
beating of it against her palms. He gently put his arms over hers holding her hands   
in his own.  
"So Darien what were you contemplating so intently?" said Serena as she   
looked towards his eyes.   
He closed his eyes in an attempt to close in his emotions. "Just thinking   
about the old times Serena," Darien said as he opened his eyes.  
"I remember them well, so carefree, and innocent. Sometimes I felt like we   
grew up too fast. But then I remember times like now and know we didn't," said   
Serena as she held Darien in her arms.   
The two looked into the fountain and the feelings of that one-day came   
flooding back. They continued to feel that the other did not feel the same way   
as they did.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Storming into her mansion with her flaming red hair streaming after her,   
and eyes as red as blood, was the angriest woman of the night. Screams of rage   
rang through the mansion; the servants remained hidden so as not to be in the   
way of her wrath. Slamming her hand into a glass table causing it to shatter   
into a million pieces, cutting her hand as she withdrew it from the broken   
glass. A man followed after her, platinum blond hair covered his shoulders   
in a shower. As he gently took her bleeding hand in his, ever so softly,   
he began to wrap it in bandages. Rage was still evident in her eyes as her   
demeanor calmed down.   
"You shouldn't have done that over something so insignificant as this. Next   
time you will win and then everyone will know what a wonderful singer you truly   
are," said the man as he wiped the blood off her hand.  
"Sweet words will get you no where all that I want is her blood   
running through running through my fingers. Then will I be happy," said the   
woman as her rage started to grow again.  
He finished bandaging her hand and stepped away from the woman, turning   
away from her he closed his eyes and sighed. "I understand it is difficult, you   
being such an experienced singer and her being the new kid on the block. I also   
know that you have wanted to get rid of her for a while now, and now you are willing   
to do anything to be rid of her. I can help you. Being a bodyguard I know someone   
for everything. But you are the one who has to make the final decision. I don't   
want the blood of that woman on my hands."  
"I understand and I want you to make the call to your friends. Money   
is no object and it is the decision I made I want to be rid of the brat   
Serena for good!" said the woman as she walked over to the man.  
"It shall be done, Beryl, let's just hope that you are ready and willing   
to face the consequences of your actions," said the man as he looked at Beryl.  
"Malachite why would I have made this decision if I was not ready to   
have that thorn removed from my side," asked Beryl as her eyes glowed.  
Malachite just looked away from her not saying anything. All he   
could hear was the racing beat of his heart pulsing with the anxiousness   
of the job he was going to undertake now.  



	2. Chapter 2 First Part

E-mail - eternal_guardian_of_time_setsuna@yahoo.com  
  
Song of Destiny ch 2  
  
Disclamer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
A/N : I know I have not posted for this story in a very long time but here is the next chapter. I have had this chapter done for a while, it has been on my friends site http://www.geocities.com/child_of_two_worlds ~~check it out. There are a lot of good stories there by varied authors, and she will gladly post any stories that you have written there. This is a VERY long chapter. I am having a bad mental block with the next chapter but I am getting it started. Please review!!! Ok since this chapter is SO big I had to cut it in two parts.   
  
A gentle knock was heard on his door that woke him from his deep sleep. He turned over and muttered, sleep still evident in his voice, "Who is it?"  
A shy and timid woman opened the door and said, "I am sorry to have to wake you but you received a package that says open immediately and it also is from your parent's address."  
Tiredly throwing the heavy comforter off himself he sat up. Wincing as he opened his eyes, he covered his eyes with his hand to shade his eyes from the brightening Sun. He looked over at the small woman who had her head stuck in the door. "I'll be down in a minute," he said his voice still saturated with sleep.  
The little woman pulled her head out of the opening between the door and the wall pulling the door closed after her, leaving the man alone.  
He collapsed back onto his bed. Opening his eyes he saw the drab colors of his room. His eyes slowly adjusted to the bright sunlight that streamed through the windows. Warm sunlight came from a window, settling on his bare chest creating light shadows as the sunlight moved over the tight muscles on his chest and arms. Rolling to the edge of the bed he sat up and swung his equally muscular legs over the side of the bed. Placing his hands behind his neck he stretched his sinuous muscles that has grown stiff in the night.   
Standing in only his black boxer shorts he walked over to where a desk and a chair were located in his room. A navy blue terry cloth robe was hanging on the back of the chair. Sliding his hands under the material he lifted the robe off the chair. Slipping it onto his arm he felt the coarse material moving over his skin, then he moved his other arm into the robe. Moving his hands to the front of the robe he took the two ends of the belt and tied them so that nothing could be seen. He ran his hand through his midnight black hair smoothing it out before leaving his room.   
Placing his hand on the cold doorknob he turned the knob and opened it. Walking out into the hallway he felt the cold tiles on the floor. In the hallway light was coming from all the open windows. Light breezes were blowing into the hallway through the thin curtains. He walked down the hall with paintings placed on the walls, on small tables vases of fresh flowers were placed that lightly perfumed the air.   
The hallway opened up into a large room with floor to ceiling windows, opened, letting the breeze in. He walked on the marble tile floor across the room where a bar was with granite countertops. In the corner of the bar was a steaming coffee machine, with a waiting full pot of coffee. Like a moth to a flame he was drawn to it. Three upside down cups, sky blue, white, and black, were on the shelf above the coffee machine. Taking down the black mug he heard soft footsteps coming from behind him. He reached up with his other hand and pulled down the blue mug as well as the black one he had. He poured the hot steaming coffee into the two mugs, putting some of the cream and sugar that was next to the coffee pot into the blue cup. Absentmindedly he took the black cup in his right hand as he lifted his left hand, which held the blue cup out. He took a drink of the hot coffee as the small woman, that had disturbed his sleep, took the proffered cup in his left hand.  
"Thanks Darien. The package is on the other end of the counter. I wonder why you would be getting a package from your parents at this time of the year. There are no holidays, no birthdays, what could it be?" said the woman as she took a drink of her coffee.  
"Your guess is as good as mine, Amy. I don't have a clue why they sent me a package," Darien took another drink of his coffee and finally felt as if he was starting to wake up.  
He walked over to where a large package was resting on the counter. He looked at the large package that had been sent by overnight delivery. He put his mug down on the counter and moved his gaze over to the carton. He moved his hands along the sides of the box and felt where the tape ended on it. Grasping onto it he peeled the tape off of the box.  
"Now let's see what surprise is in store," said Darien as he moved his hands to the opening of the box. Upon opening the box and looking in it he saw a sight that shocked him. He looked in the box again to make sure his eyes were not deceiving him, and he started to laugh.   
Amy walked over to Darien and looked in the box and saw carefully wrapped up were three masses of roots with thorny branches growing from them. "What's so funny? I don't even know what they are."  
He was still laughing as Amy asked her question. He stopped laughing but had a smile on his face that lit up the room. He sighed and said, "Their rose bushes, when Serena and I were young we made a bet that if she ever won an award for her singing I would plant one of my family's rosebushes for her and if she didn't win an award she would but me a pair of earplugs, and she won." He paused for a moment and said, "Now I have one more question. How did my parents know?" He laughed picked up his mug of coffee and finished it off. Sighing, "Now it is time to wake up sleeping beauty, might as well let her enjoy her victory."   
He looked in the box one last time before he was about to leave and saw something that caught his eye. He reached in and pulled out a perfect white rosebud that had not been damaged on the trip to the mansion. He smiled as he looked at it remembering how much she loved them. He walked back to his room feeling energized, wanting to relax and have fun.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
After quickly showering and getting dressed in a pair of worn jeans and an old t-shirt, Darien walked over to where Serena's room was on the other side of the mansion. He had the white rosebud with him, which had come in earlier with the bushes. He walked silently through the mansion thinking about how his parents had known about the bet they made. He had never told them about it but somehow they always knew what ever he did. He shrugged it off and thought about how happy Serena would be when she saw the delivery he had received this morning.   
Darien walked down the hall the led to Serena's bedroom. Silently opening the door Darien looked into it admiring the openness of it. Large glass windows were opened lightly blowing the sheer curtains. The entire room was painted white which helped to add to the openness of it. There was a vanity, an armoire, nightstands and her bed in the room. All of them were carved out of dark cherry wood. The tall rice bed stood out, the tall poles at the corners of the bed were taller then he was. A square flat canopy was at the top of the poles and laced in its frame was white cloth and vines of fake white roses, that twisted around the poles of the rice bed. In between the poles at the head of the bed was a majestic headboard, carved from the same dark cherry wood as the rest of her furniture. White sheets and comforters were embroidered lightly with patterns in ivory thread. Many fluffy white pillows, some with the same embroidery, were at the head of the bed and at the far side was a sea of blond hair.  
Serena laid there fast asleep her long blond hair surrounding her. Sleeping on her left side, with her left hand slightly curled resting near her face. Her dark lashes rested peacefully as she slept there calm and quiet. White satin pajamas graced her form. Her breathing was slow and peaceful she slept entirely relaxed and tranquil.  
Darien walked slowly over the white carpeting in his socked feet to the closer side of the bed, away from Serena. He climbed on to the bed, careful not to wake her as he did. He laid facing her, the rose in his left hand. Ever so softly he brushed it across her forehead and saw her eyelids flutter for a moment then close as she peacefully went back to sleep. He smiled gently and moved the flower over her eyelids and under her eyes, they blinked momentarily and then closed again. Darien shook his head, laughter in his eyes as he looked at Serena, the sleeping beauty. He took the rose again and moved it over the side of her chin, then dropped it to the other hand that was under him.  
A sensation moving ever so softly along the edge of her jaw woke the woman from her peaceful rest. Her eyes fluttered open but they were glazed as if she was still dreaming. Resting on the pillows that were in front of her was Darien; his midnight blue eyes shined with the smile on his face. She could feel his gentle breathing on her face. She wondered why he was here, but she was happy he was. It all seemed like the dreams she had in the depths of her heart, that she had never told anyone about, now by some miracle they had come true. She lifted a white satin-sleeved arm and moved it so that her hand was resting on his broad shoulder.  
Looking at her as she opened her brilliant blue eyes he could swear she was an angel. With his other hand Darien kept running the soft rose petals over her face. His other hand moved over and started playing with the ends of her hair.   
She moved her hand up letting the tips of her fingers softly drag on his neck until her palm came to rest on his cheek. Serena slid closer to him, her hand gently caressing his cheek. Her hand then moved along his jaw line to the nape of his neck where it absently played with his short hair. She saw the sunlight that was streaming in through the windows shining on his dark black hair.   
He felt as if he was being taken over by a part of himself that had been missing for a long time. Something was taking control over him. He pulled her up against him, needing to feel her beside him.  
Their eyes connected and emotions ran wildly through them seeming to connect their very souls. Their eyes were expressing all the emotions that had been hidden for so long. All they felt now as a lost part of themselves took control over them was unknown crashing emotions that needed to be sorted out into some comprehensible thing. Unconsciously they started drawing the other towards them feeling now this irresistible need to be together.   
Her left hand met her other hand met behind his neck. She didn't understand what was going on with her she felt like she was in the middle of a dream. This has to be a dream she thought, her eyes still glazed, as if she was asleep, it can't be real.  
The rose was now lying neglected on the bed as he moved his hands to the sides of her face. He gently stroked the sides of her face with his thumbs. Sliding his right hand behind her neck, he moved his left hand onto her satin covered shoulder.   
Leaning forward towards each other slowly they drew the other towards them. Softly at first they kissed, light butterfly kisses. The kiss then grew deeper having the two of them meet in a soul-searing kiss that left them both breathless and wanting more. All the barriers that had been placed between them came crashing down as they kissed.  
All of a sudden they heard a hard cough coming from near the door. They pulled away from each other and looked at the door to see Amy absently looking around the room. "Serena, you got a call from your boyfriend, Seiya."  
Serena rolled out of Darien's arms, which were still around her, and out from under the covers in one smooth motion. She jumped off the bed and ran in her satin pajamas after Amy.   
Serena grabbed the phone from Amy and said "Hello, Seiya?"   
She listened and heard a soft, deep, musical voice answer her, "Serena! It is so good to hear you. I am sorry I haven't called lately. I just got off a 12-hour flight to get here. We put the rest of the tour on hold. I wanted to congratulate you in person on your Grammies."   
"Thank you, Seiya. So how is everything going?" said a very tense Serena.  
Seiya responded "Everything's going fine. I was thinking about dropping by later. Is that all right?"  
"Of course it is. When will you be coming?" asked Serena growing tenser as the conversation went on.  
"I'm going to try and get some sleep first," he yawned. "I'll probably come in the early afternoon, ok?"  
Serena said, "Sure no problem. I'll see you then. Bye." She heard a click on the phone and then hit the off button on the phone. She walked to the room where the receiver was and put the phone back to charge.  
Serena turned around, took a deep breath and went back to her room. Upon walking into her room she saw Darien nervously looking around. He looked up at her and said, "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. I just came in to wake you up so that we could plant the rosebushes together, I got them in a package today."  
Serena had a confused look on her face as she looked at Darien, "Rosebushes?" Her eyes lit up then. "Oh my God they're here all ready?!" She pushed Darien out of her room, "Let me get dressed and I will be right out to help you." As soon as she got Darien out of her room she shut the door and leaned against it, sliding down until she was sitting on the ground. She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her forehead on her knees. All that was running through her mind now was one thought, What am I going to do?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Serena walked out to the main room where Darien was now sitting waiting for her. He looked over at her she had her long hair tied up into a bun; she was wearing an old pair of jeans, and a sweatshirt. Darien stood up and looked at her as she walked in he could see in her eyes, all her defenses were up and she would be careful about what she did and said.  
Darien walked over, picked up the box with the rosebushes in it and some gloves he got from the gardener. Serena walked out the mansion holding the door for Darien as he walked out holding the box in his arms. Darien saw Serena was tense about her talk with Seiya and he knew he had to get her to relax somehow.  
Once they got into the garden they saw some shovels and spades lying on the ground. Darien put the box down on one of the benches and opened the top of the carton. Serena looked over Darien's shoulder and into the box. A smile graced her face as she saw the thorny branches in the carton. Darien reached into the box and lifted out on of the bushes and tied onto it with a string was a note.  
Darien took the note off and saw his mother's handwriting. He read it aloud, "Darien you are probably wondering how we knew about your bet. Well, we're not telling you. Serena won three awards so we felt she deserved three bushes. The bush this note is attached to has been giving us some problems. It grows beautifully but it doesn't bloom. We were hoping that it might grow better for you than it did for us. Love, Mom."  
Darien took the bush that the note was attached to and brought it to the center of the garden that was furthest away from the entrance. Serena picked the other two bushes up and brought them to the other two corners of the garden. Serena walked over to Darien who was dragging a bag of moss and lime over to where he put the first rose bush. Serena grabbed the gardening gloves off the bench where the empty carton sat. She tossed a pair over to Darien and put hers on. She walked over to where the shovels and spades were; she picked them up off the ground and brought them over to where Darien was. Serena handed him one of the shovels.   
"How deep do we need to dig the holes for the bushes?" asked Serena, as she placed her shovel at the spot she wanted the bush to grow.  
Darien replied, "About two feet deep and one foot wide. We'll do this one together and then we will each do one of the other bushes. Remember to put some of the lime and moss down after digging the hole."  
Serena mutely nodded and started digging the hole. Darien started soon after her. Serena and Darien soon finished planting the first bush. Serena then walked over to the bush that was on the left side of the garden from the entrance while Darien went over to the other bush.   
The two of them started joking around with each other and talking about inconsequential things like they normally did. Before they knew it they had finished planting the bushes.   
Serena stood up and took and walked back a few steps looking around. She laughed as she pushed some hair away from her eye and looked at her garden. "It looks perfect Darien!" said Serena as she kept looking around.  
Darien smiled and said "It will look even better once the roses bloom."  
Serena nodded and looked at Darien who was sitting on one of the benches with his right arm hanging down out of Serena's sight. His jeans and shirt were covered with dirt, as were her clothes. Serena sighed and said "I better go in and take a shower. I hate looking like a dirt ball." She walked towards the shovels and was picking them up.  
Darien lifted his arm up and in his hand was a garden hose. A devilish grin crossed his face as he looked at Serena, who had her back turned to him. He turned the hose on high and hit Serena with a blast of cold water.  
Serena yelped and ran behind the fountain. Her clothes were drenched and dripping with water. Thinking to herself I'm drenched already, why not get him a little wet in return. She ran out from behind the fountain and just as Darien began to spray her she knocked him to the ground. After wrestling the hose away from Darien she ran away from him and started spraying him with water.  
He ran towards her taking the strong blast of water squarely. He knocked her to the ground and the hose fell across the garden. As the two of them darted for the hose to get it first they saw the water coming from it stop. They both stopped laughing and saw Amy standing at the faucet.  
"Serena you might want to go inside you have a guest," said Amy as she laughed at sight the two of them made. She walked to the garden entrance and waited for the two of them to get up off the ground.  
They started following Amy towards the mansion when they saw a man heading towards them. His features were smooth and delicate. His eyes were a dark dull blue. He was wearing a royal blue fleece that had a half zipper and was unzipped, showing his lightly toned chest. He was wearing slightly baggy black jeans and black shoes. He had long black hair that was pulled back and held with a tie at the nape of his neck.  
He looked at Serena and a smile came over his face. He laughed as he looked at her and Darien. "What were the two of you doing mud wrestling?"  
She looked over at Seiya and raised an eyebrow then she nonchalantly stated, "I need a shower," and went into the mansion.  
Seiya glanced over at Darien, "Mind telling me what went on?"  
"We were in the garden, planting some rose bushes, and then she was starting to clean up all the tools. She didn't see I had the hose and well I got her," he chuckled.   
Seiya looked at him and laughed as well. His eyes growing darker as he nodded his head and smiled.  
Amy came out to where Seiya and Darien were in the yard, holding the cordless phone in her hand. She could feel the charged air between the two men and was glad she was not involved. She held the phone up in her hand and said, "Darien you have a phone call."   
Darien took the phone and said, "Darien."  
"Darien, it's Lita I need you to come to my office as soon as possible," said a feminine voice, which showed an inner strength.  
"I can be there a little later," he looked down at his wet and muddy clothes. "All I need to do is get changed."  
A click was heard and Darien turned the phone off. He said to Seiya, "I'm sorry but I have to get ready, I have a meeting." Darien walked around Seiya and headed towards the mansion.  
  
  
A/N : Since you made it this I doubt that you will mind kindly leaving a review in the box below PLEASE!!!!!!!!!   



	3. Chapter 2 Second Part

Author: Setsuna Meioh  
  
E-mail: eternal_guardian_of_time_setsuna@yahoo.com  
  
A/N: Here is part 2 of chapter 2 of Song Of Destiny  
  
Disclamer: I do not own Sailor Moon, I do not own Savage Garden, I do not own 98 degrees.  
  
Walking out of the mansion in a tight, navy, short-sleeved shirt that showed the sculpted muscles in his arms and chest. Darien had on medium blue jeans. He had on thick-soled black boots. He was slipping on a leather jacket as he walked over to the garage where his motorcycle, a Christmas gift from Serena, was parked.   
Last summer when he was told who he was going to be protecting all he could do was laugh, once a few facts sunk in.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The day was in the end of the month of May, in the concrete jungle of New York City. The heat was sweltering and he felt as if he was going to melt from all the heat. His short sleeved, white shirt was loose and half unbuttoned, showing his tanned and toned muscles. His shorts were the same loose white material and ended at his knees. He had silver framed sunglasses on, with reflective lenses.   
He turned into one of the tall buildings. When he felt the cold air conditioning hit his skin all he felt was relief. He walked to the elevator and punched the button for the eleventh floor. The elevator jumped to a start and quickly brought him to the floor he wanted. The doors opened slowly onto an elaborately decorated office that had boxes all over the desks and floor.  
He walked across half jumping over the boxes the office to a door. He knocked on the door and opened it. A woman was working diligently at the large mahogany desk with scattered boxes around the room and piles of papers in them.   
Looking up from her desk she saw Darien standing across from her. She indicated a chair for him to sit down in. He sat down keeping his eyes locked on her. Her long wavy brown hair was loosely pulled back into a high ponytail. Her eyes shined like emeralds and her pale skin glowed in the sunlight coming from in from the windows.  
She looked over at Darien who was looking over at all the boxes and said. "You do remember that the headquarters is moving soon, right?"  
He nodded as he looked at her, trying to find out why she had called him in here.  
"You are probably wondering why I called you in here. Well we are moving you. The people you are currently guarding do not have the money to maintain our services any longer. I have already arranged your new assignment. The person you will be guarding now is one of our high profile cases and it is out in L.A., near the new headquarters. But this job will take you many places around the world," said the woman sitting across from Darien.  
Darien looked straight at her and said, "Well, don't keep me in suspense, Lita, tell me who it is."   
Lita leaned back in her chair. She closed the file she had been working on and pushed it with the end of her pen across her desk towards Darien. Darien reached over and picked up the file but was hesitant to open it.  
"Just to give you some warning, she might not be accepting of you. Her boyfriend called us for the job," said Lita as she noticed him hesitating.  
Darien flipped the manila folder open and clipped to some sheets of paper was a picture of… Darien shook his head and looked at the picture again. No his eyes were not fooling him. As a last reference he looked at the name that was typed on the first paper on the file. He looked up at Lita a smile starting to show on his face. "How did I get this job?" he asked.  
Lita shook her head and said, "I didn't know who to give it to. For some reason I thought it should be you."  
He laughed a little and said, "You might not know this but the two of us were best friends growing up. I can't believe it though." In Darien's eyes for a split second only was a hint of sadness as a realization passed over him.  
Lita caught it, her keen senses catching the sadness. She opened her mouth to say something but the words died on her tongue. She closed her mouth and thought to herself, He is the only person who can solve that problem and I shouldn't stand in his way.  
"So when do I have to be there?" asked Darien tearing her from her thoughts.  
"Oh, you need to be there on June 11, Her boyfriend wants you to meet her at L'Elevé it is a party for her, the invitation is in the file," said Lita.   
Darien started laughing, making Lita very confused. "That's Serena's Birthday. He must be trying to lighten the blow that he is over protective. Who is the guy anyway?"  
Lita looked over at Darien she sighed deeply, "Seiya Kou."  
Darien raised an eyebrow at Lita, "Really, I never pictured the two of them together. At least she does have someone now."  
Lita leaned forward and said, "I think you better start getting packed. You only have a few weeks before you have to be there. If there are any problems just call and I'll sort them out."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Darien walked into the stylish Beverly Hills restaurant, L'Elevé. He was wearing a black Nehru jacket with a white tab collar showing above the collar of the jacket. He had straight black slacks on and black shoes. His dark glasses hid the excitement and the tension he felt. He held the simple invitation in one hand and a white almost silvery rose that was about to bloom in the other. He quickly checked his pocket and felt the velvet-lined box in it. Darien showed the invitation to the Matre'd who directed him the where the party was being held.   
Darien had talked with Seiya on the phone before the party and was supposed to meet up with him soon. Darien saw many people from when he and Serena were growing up, even his own parents were there. Darien saw Seiya; he looked exactly like all the pictures he had seen. Darien walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder, feeling the weak muscles give in under the touch. Seiya turned around and looked at the man who distracted his attention from the people he was talking with.   
Seiya was wearing a dark red suit made out of smooth raw silk. His shirt and tie were made out of the same material. His long hair swept around him as he turned to face Darien.  
He saw the man who was a good few inches taller than him. Darien took off his sunglasses putting them with the rose and looked at Seiya. Darien said to Seiya, "Hello, I am Darien I believed we talked earlier on the phone." Darien held his free hand out to shake.  
Realization was seen in his eyes and he shook Darien's hand. "It is nice to finally meet you," said Seiya. "I trust you will do your job well and you do know this is for more than just than tonight?"  
Darien smiled and said, "Yes I am aware that it is. If my sources are right Serena has no idea that I will be guarding her."  
Seiya nodded and said "You are right she has no clue that I arranged this for her."  
"Ok do you have any idea how you are going to tell her about this?" asked Darien as he looked into Seiya's eyes.  
Seiya stole a quick glance over Darien's shoulder and saw Serena slowly making her way towards them. Seiya said in reply, "Right now is how I plan to tell her. Get your glasses back on."  
Darien had a sly smile on his face as he put his glasses on low. He moved over to the side and gently pushed the glasses up the bridge of his nose. He held the rose out of Serena's line of sight. He looked at her as she walked over with another woman at her side.  
Serena was dressed beautifully and held the air around her like she had always done. Her spaghetti strap dress was short and ended a few inches above her knees. The dress had a straight cut that fit with her body. The dress was white at the top and faded slowly to a light blue, which matched her eyes, at the bottom. She had a scarf hanging in the crook of her elbows that was light blue in the middle and faded to white at the sequined ends. She had small diamond studs earrings on and a slender chain was a small pendant that had the letter 'S' and a small diamond on the side of the letter. Serena had her hair tied up into a chignon with a few small pieces of hair framing her face.  
The woman beside her was dressed more simply in a short black dress. She had half of her long dark hair tied up into a bun and the rest poured around her shoulders, with bangs covering her forehead. As light shown on her black hair a hint of dark green could be seen. She held a flute of Champaign in her hand as she and Serena walked towards Seiya and Darien.   
Darien looked at Serena who now stopped with her friend a few feet away from Seiya and him. As Darien looked at her, he could not believe how beautiful she was. Serena stepped over by Seiya and said, "Well it looks like you have found some interesting conversation, anything you wish to share? Oh I don't think I introduced you this is Setsuna Meioh, the famous designer," said Serena as she indicated the woman beside her.  
Seiya looked over at Darien and said, "Nice to meet you miss. I was arranging your birthday present, Serena."  
Serena laughed and said, "What is it? You have kept me in suspense all day."  
"It is a bodyguard, and he is right there," replied Seiya as he waved in Darien's direction. "Now before you go and get angry, I did it because almost everywhere you are getting trampled by fans and I just want to keep you safe. I will pay for everything and you don't even need to worry about anything."  
A shocked look came over Serena's face. Anger evident in her voice, "Seiya, what possessed you to do this? I never asked for this or even let on that I needed a bodyguard. It is nice to know that you want to protect me but I think this is taking it a step too far."  
Setsuna looked at her friend and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Relax, Serena, he had a good reason for doing it he just wants to make sure you're safe."  
Darien walked over to Serena and said, "Are you sure that you want to get rid of me so soon? You don't even know a thing about me."  
Serena turned her head abruptly away from Seiya and looked at the man beside her. Her senses not registering entirely she said to his face, "Why would I want a bodyguard? I can take care of myself thank you."  
Setsuna and Seiya both seemed to back off slightly from the other two, neither wanting to be around when and if she got angry.  
"Maybe if you got to know me a little better you might be willing to change your mind," said Darien as he looked at Serena through his glasses.  
"No, I am not going to change my mind and that is…" the sentence trailed off as she watched him take off his glasses, revealing a pair of familiar sapphire eyes.  
"Well I guess since you already have your mind made up, Serena, it won't matter if I leave or not," he said as a devilish smile came over his face.  
Serena smiled and all traces of anger left her face. "Oh my God, Darien. I can't believe it is you." She walked up to him. Her fingers lightly started tracing the features of his face. "Where have you been? It seems so long since I last saw you."  
He pulled Serena into an embrace and said, "I have missed you very much and it wasn't that long since I last saw you, it was Christmas. I have been working in New York for a while and about three weeks ago I just got assigned to a new job, and that is to keep you safe."  
"I think I might just have to change my mind on the whole bodyguard issue. It will be just like old times right, Darien?" said Serena as she held onto her best friend.  
"Yes it will. Now before I forget, your birthday present," Darien gently pushed her away for a moment as he went digging through his pockets. Holding the rose and his glasses in the same hand.  
"Oh, Darien," she said as she smiled, holding onto him. "You know you don't need to do that. Just you being here is enough for me, you are my best friend."  
"For you nothing is enough," said Darien as he pulled out the velvet box in his pocket. He handed Serena the rose in his hand.  
She smiled as she took the rose and smelled the soft petals. She looked at Darien as he handed her a dark blue velvet box, surprise in her eyes. "I hope you like it, Serena."  
Serena gave Darien another hug. "I told you, that you didn't have to do it!"  
"What kind of a person would I be if I didn't give my best friend a birthday gift?"  
Serena took the box in her free hand and she opened it. Her eyes opened in shock and her jaw dropped. She looked up at Darien and then back at the box. Setsuna looked over Serena's shoulder and also had a look of shock in her eyes. Serena shook her head and said, "Darien I can't accept this! It is too extravagant." She closed the box and tried to put it back in Darien's hand.  
Darien put it back in her hands and said, "It is my gift to you and I would be extremely upset if you did not accept it."  
Serena looked in the box again and saw the necklace. A platinum chain held, a delicate, platinum pendent on it. Resting on the pillow of dark blue velvet was a rose and in the center of the rose were small diamonds that were surrounded by the platinum petals.   
"What possessed you to get me this Darien? How could you afford it?" asked an overwhelmed Serena.  
"I saw it and I automatically thought of you, Serena, and how it would look on you. How did I pay for it? Now that is a question you should not ask about your gifts," said Darien.  
"Well will you answer one more question for me then? Will you put it on me?" asked Serena as a smile lit her face.  
Darien laughed and said, "It would be an honor to." He took the box in his hand and took the necklace out of it.   
Serena turned around so he could put the necklace on. Opening the clasp on the other necklace attracted Seiya's attention to them. He walked over to Serena and Darien as Darien was placing the other necklace into the box.  
Seiya looked and asked Serena, "What is going on? I just gave you that necklace."  
Serena looked up at Seiya and said, "I know you did and I love it, but Darien went through so much to get me this one." She took the necklace from Darien's fingers and held it for Seiya to see.  
Seiya's eyes were just as surprised to see the necklace as everyone else was. In the corner of his mind he noted that the necklace he gave paled in comparison to Darien's.  
Serena handed the necklace back to Darien, who had put the other necklace away. Darien opened the delicate clasp on the platinum chain. He draped the necklace around her throat the rose resting lightly on her throat. As he closed the clasp on the chain his fingers brushed the back of her neck.  
As his fingertips touched her neck she felt electricity running down her spine. Something happened in that moment, what they didn't know. Serena turned around wrapping Darien's arms around herself, unconsciously. She felt this almost magnetic attachment to him. Her awareness was narrowing so all that she knew was that they were together.  
Darien was that the exact same way, all he felt, all he understood was this overwhelming protective sense. She felt safe around him as she always had. He was her protector he had been and always would be. She laid her head on his broad shoulder as she had many times before.  
Seiya came over and placed a cold hard hand on both their shoulders and said, "sorry to break up the reunion but I would like a dance with my girlfriend before the night is over." Seiya took her hand and lead her over to the dace floor. Darien ran his hand through his dark hair and look at Serena as she danced with Seiya. She kept looking around the room while a slow song started.  
  
Mmm... oh oh oh yeeeaaah,  
You can't hardly wait to tell all your friends  
How his kisses taste sweet like wine  
And how he always makes your heart skip a beat  
Every time he walks by  
And if your feeling down he'll pick u up,  
He'll hold you close when your making love  
He everything you've been dreaming of, oh baby  
I wish you'd look at me that way  
Your beautiful eyes looking deep into mine  
Telling more then any words could say  
But you don't even know I'm alive  
Baby to you, all I am, is the invisible man  
Ooh, you don't see me baby  
You probably spend hours on the phone  
Talking about nothing at all  
It doesn't matter what the conversation  
Just as long as he calls  
Lost in a love so real and so sincere  
And you wipe away all those tears  
You face lights up whenever he appears  
Ohhhh... I wish you'd look at me that way  
Your beautiful eyes looking deep into mine  
Telling more then any words could say  
But I don't even know that I am alive  
Baby to you, all I am, is the invisible man  
I see you all the time baby  
Hum, the way you look at him,  
I wish it was me sweet heart,  
Boy I wish that was me  
But I guess I will never be  
I wish you'd look at me that way  
Your beautiful eyes looking deep into mine  
Telling me more then any words could say  
But you don't even know that I am alive  
Baby to you all I am is the invisible man  
I wish you'd look at me that way  
Your beautiful eyes looking deep into mine  
Telling me more then any words could say  
But you don't even know that I am alive  
Baby to you all I am is the invisible man  
Oh oh oh, oh baby, the invisible man  
You don't see me girl  
But I love you  
Yes I love you  
The invisible man  
Oh oh oh yeah eeee yeah the invisible man  
Baby baby baby yeah... the invisible man  
  
Seiya listened to the song as it played and he felt like he was the singer, that to Serena he was the "Invisible man."  
Darien felt a brush against his shoulder. He turned his head and saw Setsuna beside him. Her left hand was hanging at her side and her right hand was resting on his shoulder. He turned to face the woman picking up two flutes of champagne as a waiter floated by with a tray. He handed one to Setsuna, who took it and held it in her hand.  
She looked at Darien, who watched Serena as she danced with Seiya. Holding loosely to each other and moving in a circle, not with the music. Darien sighed then looking over at Setsuna he asked, "Was their something you wanted?"  
She looked over at Darien. He could see something was hidden in her understanding eyes. "L'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux. On ne voit bien qu'avec leh coeur. -Antoine de Saint-Exupery. You should think carefully about that quote translated it means: The essential is invisible to the eyes. We can only truly see with the heart."  
Darien had a confused and surprised look in his eyes as he heard her words. "What makes you say that Miss…"  
"Please just call me Setsuna. I am a very close friend of Serena's and trust me on this, the meaning of that quote will come in handy once you can understand it." She finished her glass of Champagne and headed towards Serena. After giving her a hug and a smile Setsuna left.  
Serena walked over to Darien and sighed, "She had to leave early to get to a show tomorrow in Milan." She looked at Darien and saw he had a slightly confused look in his eyes after talking with Setsuna. "Don't worry about her Darien. She can be a little cryptic at time but it is all for a good reason and ironically it always seems like she knows more about things then everyone else does." Serena sighed and looked over at Darien, questions running through her mind about what Setsuna might have told him.   
Serena gasped as the lights went off leaving them in utter darkness. She looked around her and saw across the floor a cake was being wheeled over towards her. She smiled and laughed as she saw Seiya standing beside the cart wheeling it over towards her. Twenty-five candles were glowing brightly, twenty-four for her age and one more to grow on. She walked to the center of the room and stood beside the cart. Seiya walked over beside Serena and held her hands in his. He started in his tender, melodramatic voice to sing 'Happy Birthday.' Serena glanced at him a smile gracing her delicate features. Once he finished singing, Serena took a breath and closed her eyes. In one breath she blew out all the candles.  
Applause came from around her and she smiled and looked over at Seiya and Darien as two waiters rolled the cake away so that it could be cut. The music started up again and Serena was walking off to the side. Seiya was already over by the tables talking with his brothers and fellow singers. Darien saw her look over at Seiya and then he walked up to her and grasped her wrist. She looked up at him shocked, when she saw it was Darien she calmed down.  
She turned around to face him and he let her wrist go. She smiled at Darien and asked, "Did you want something Darien?" Her eyes almost seemed to glow as she looked at Darien and he couldn't help getting lost in her eyes.   
He shook the haze from his head when he realized that she asked him a question. He looked over at her and said, "Can I have this dance? I was going to ask earlier but…"  
Her eyes glowed brighter and her smile more tender. "Of, course." She placed her left hand on his shoulder and took his left hand.   
Placing his right hand above her hip and drawing her closer to him. As the slow music started he slowly moved the hand he held up to his shoulder and left it there moving his other hand down to her waist. They both came closer to each other and they both became entranced by the music, the words and each other. Darien moved his lips by her ear and whispered the words to her, subconsciously meaning them.  
  
I'll be your dream,  
I'll be your wish   
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope,  
I'll be your love   
Be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do..  
I will be strong  
I will be faithful  
'Cause I'm counting on  
A new beginning.  
A reason for living.  
A deeper meaning.  
Yeah..  
I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me...  
And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven and make you want to cry..  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty.  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of..  
The highest powers.   
In lonely hours.   
The tears devour you..  
I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me...  
Oh can't you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
It's standing right here before you.  
All that you need will surely come...  
I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love   
Be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do...  
I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me...  
I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to live like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me...  
  
Serena looked up into Darien's eyes as the song ended, feeling as if she would drown in them. She moved her hand to his cheek and with her finger she softly with her fingers she traced the lips that had just whispered those sweet words to her. Darien held her close and the two continued to dance, holding tightly to each other and gazing into the others eyes.  
An older couple looked over at Serena and Darien from the shadows. The woman's dark blue eyes, were closely watching the play of emotions between Darien and Serena. A man stood beside her also seeing Serena and Darien. He embraced the woman near him, and almost magnetically her hand reached and smoothed his black hair, that was iron gray at the temples. The man whispered into the woman's ear, "What is going on with them…even after all these years they still can't see it."  
The woman turned her head toward the man and said, "They might not realize it now…but hopefully they will. We watched them grow up, this hidden emotion in their eyes, even now, our son, and Serena are still blind to it."  
"At least in their hearts they know it...even if they are not ready yet to admit it out loud," said the man in reply.  
Turning in the man's embrace she lightly kissed his cheek. "I only hope that they can admit it to themselves if not to each other."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Darien arrived at the building in the center of LA where the headquarters had moved. After circling around for a few minutes looking for a parking space he finally came across one a block away from the headquarters' building. After parking the motorcycle he took his helmet and walked over to the building. He walked past a guard and to the elevators. After waiting impatiently for a few minutes an elevator finally came and he pressed the button for the top floor. Tapping his heavy boot on the floor he was anxious to find out why he was called here. He heard a bell ring and the doors of the elevator opened. He headed towards Lita's office anxiety growing in him.   
He knocked on the door and opened it, not waiting for an answer. Upon walking in Lita was staring at him and hard look on her face. "Darien, please sit down. We need to discuss something about the way you are working with your client."  
"What is going on...? What do you mean?" asked a confused and anxious Darien.  
A video set-up was in the room besides Lita's desk. The TV was running with a blue screen. She picked up a remote that was on her deck and pressed a button. A recording started to play of the Grammy awards last week. The tape was of the ending of the Grammy's, with Serena and him walking down to the limo.  
As Darien watched it what he saw reminded him of a lover and beloved sharing an intimate secret. As the camera closed in towards them, Darien's face was turned away, towards hers making it look as though their lips were caught in a brief exchange of passion. One of the announcers laughed and said, "I wonder what those two are planning."  
A feminine voice said, "Well I don't know what but as far as I know she is still in a relationship with Seiya Kou. But who knows?"  
They two announcers kept bantering on about what they saw as Serena and Darien sped up towards the limo. The announcers started talking about what would make them so anxious to get away. Lita turned the TV and VCR off.  
She walked in front of Darien and looked him in the eye. Her emerald eyes looked at him, hard and cold as ice. "What happened there? I am being berated with calls because of that." Her voice was quivering with anger. "I gave you this job expecting you to act in a becoming manner! Not to be kissing the client! Her boyfriend is the one who is paying for our services. If he thinks you are more concerned with bedding his girlfriend than protecting her, you better watch out Darien." She sighed and looked away for a moment. Then looking back at him she said, "The first and foremost thing you must remember Darien, We are a bodyguard service, Not an escort service." She walked around the room and stood in front of the large windows in her office. Her voice still hard she said "You should be happy to have your job after that, even more to be left on the same case."  
After she finished saying that, the heavy door swung open and a tall, well-built man with a powerful physique strode into the room. His long blond almost white hair moved gently as a breeze came into the room. He walked up to Lita a smile on his face. "Here are the papers I told you I would be dropping off." He handed an envelope to her.  
She sighed and quickly looked them over. "Everything seems to be in order, Malachite. I will take care of all the details."   
He nodded and walked out of the room hearing Lita reprimand Darien for his actions. Malachite quickly walked out of the building and headed to a black limo that was waiting in front of the building. He quickly got in and sat down. Upon closing the door he leaned back into his seat and looked at Beryl across from him. The car started driving away from downtown L.A. "Everything is done now I put my request in to go back to England with you and we can leave when ever we want now. I can still get all of the plans together from there."   
Beryl's eyes sparkled in the dim light that entered from the tinted windows. "Are you sure Malachite? I can stand being near that vile woman as long as I know that in the end she will be permanently gone."  
"Beryl, why this rage against Serena? She is like any other singer out there." Malachite questioned, trying to find the source of this rage in Beryl.  
"What do you think? This wisp of a girl comes in and sweeps everything out from under my feet taking over the charts I once ruled and winning all the Grammy's I was nominated for," said Beryl rage growing in her voice.  
Malachite mutely nodded and said, "I think it best if we leave soon. Like I said, I can still ensure that everything will be going along smoothly from there, but we will have to come back here so that everything can be guaranteed."  
Beryl nodded and said, "Whatever, just make sure it is done."  
"Yes, Beryl." Malachite said as he looked out the limo window. Now all that he was thinking about was how to commit this act against this woman, Serena.  
  
A/N : Please leave a review in the little box below THANKS!!!!  



End file.
